The Day Before After
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: [Repost] "Saat aku tidur, kau ada di sana. Di dalam mimpiku, kau ada di sana, saat aku terbangun, kau juga ada di sana. Jika aku mati, apa kau masih akan ada di sana?" *summary failed* *RnR?*


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy belongs to Monsta Studio, Kagerou Days by Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) **

**Rate: T **

**Warning: Elemental Siblings, semi OOC, AU, no super power, One-Shoot, Slight!HalixYaya, sedikit angst, gaje, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Read?**

* * *

_Monday, 15 August, 20xx, 12.01.P.M._

Boboiboy Halilintar menyeka keringat yang sedikit menetes dari dahinya, sedikit menurunkan topi hitam berhias petir merah miliknya agar bisa terhindar dari sengatan matahari baru kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hari ini remaja berusia 14 tahun tersebut sedang tidak ada kegiatan, dan dirinya juga sedang bosan di rumah, jadi si Boboiboy sulung tersebut memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, tapi hal itu langsung disesalinya setelah menyadari betapa panasnya hari ini.

Lagipula, memang salahnya sendiri yang mau saja keluar rumah di jam ketika matahari sedang bersinar di puncak.

Karena kepanasan, Halilintar memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan berniat meminta Gempa membuatkan es kopi untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan dan juga tubuhnya.

15 menit menyusuri jalan setapak, tanpa sadar kaki berbalut sneakers hitam-merah tersebut membawanya ke taman bermain Pulau Rintis yang tidak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola yang biasa menjadi tempat Blaze dan Gopal bermain.

Awalnya Halilintar tidak berniat untuk tinggal, tapi hal itu diurungkannya begitu melihat siluet seseorang berjaket biru tua dengan topi yang dipakai miring, sedang duduk di atas salah satu ayunan di sana.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Halilintar akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda di atas ayunan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" Halilintar menegur pemuda tersebut, sambil mendudukkan diri di ayunan kosong di sebelah si remaja biru.

"Ah…Kak Hali ya?" gumam pemuda bernama Boboiboy Taufan yang lahir beberapa menit setelah Halilintar tersebut pelan.

"Kak Hali sendiri? Baru dari mana?" tanya balik Taufan.

"Hanya sedang membuang-buang waktu," jawab Halilintar seadanya. "Kau tidak main skateboard seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?" Halilintar kembali bertanya.

"Lagi nggak mood. Lagian aku juga biasanya main di sore hari," jawab Taufan sambil mengelus seekor kucing kecil berbulu hitam di pangkuannya (yang keberadaannya baru saja disadari oleh Halilintar).

"Panas sekali sih, hari ini…jadi aku juga agak malas untuk main, dan aku juga malas untuk pulang jadi begini deh," sambung Taufan sebelum Halilintar kembali bertanya.

"Hmm…yah. Itu karena sekarang sudah masuk musim panas, jadi wajar saja," komentar Halilintar dengan mata yang terus melirik kucing hitam yang tampak senang tidur di pangkuan Taufan.

"Memang benar…dan Kakak tahu?" terdengar suara Taufan menggumam, tangannya masih mengelus surai halus si kucing yang terlihat tenang di pangkuannya, "Aku…sepertinya membenci musim panas,"

Halilintar kembali menatap sang adik yang kini sedang menengadah ke arah langit dengan seulas senyum kecil, sedikit membuat Halilintar bingung dengan sikap adiknya yang tidak seperti biasa ini.

"Begitu kah…?" Halilintar ikut menatap langit, sambil berpikir bahwa cukup aneh bagi orang seperti Taufan untuk membenci musim panas yang biasanya selalu disambut dengan ceria oleh kebanyakan orang meski memang suhu di siang hari menjadi meningkat.

"_Miaw!"_

"Ah, ya ampun!" Taufan tersentak kaget ketika kucing hitam yang tadinya tertidur di pangkuannya tiba-tiba memekik dan melompat lalu berlari keluar taman.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Taufan melompat turun dari ayunan, dengan cepat mengejar sang kucing yang telah berbelok menuju jalan raya. Halilintar juga ikut mengejar, lebih tepatnya mengikuti Taufan yang tampaknya tidak ingin melepaskan kucing kecil tersebut.

Halilintar kembali heran, karena untuk ukuran kucing, larinya cukup cepat-bahkan terlalu cepat sampai-sampai orang yang atletis seperti Taufan (dan juga dirinya) harus berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar hewan tersebut.

Kedua saudara kembar tersebut terus berlari mengejar sang kucing sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di seberang zebra cross yang sunyi tanpa ada satu orang atau kendaraan pun.

Taufan lalu melanjutkan larinya begitu netranya menangkap si kucing yang diam di tengah zebra cross.

Halilintar yang baru sampai hanya terdiam di pinggir trotoar, sebelum manik semerah batu rubinya melebar melihat lampu jalan di pinggir trotoar yang tadinya hijau berganti menjadi merah.

Dan anehnya, sebuah truk kanvas besar muncul dari ujung jalan yang tadinya sangat sepi tersebut begitu Taufan telah tiba di zebra cross untuk menangkap si kucing.

"Taufan, mundur! Ada-"

_**Tiiit!**_

Mobil besar yang melaju kencang tersebut membunyikan klaksonnya dan berusaha untuk mengerem, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Taufan sendiri yang kehilangan keberadaan si kucing hanya bisa berdiri menyaksikan truk besar tersebut yang sepertinya akan menjadi hal terakhir yang akan dia lihat.

_**Braaakk!**_

…_dan topi biru miliknya pun terbang terbawa angin._

Halilintar membeku di tempat, penglihatannya terasa buram, apalagi melihat cipratan cairan merah yang sedikit mengotori jaket dan celana hitamnya.

Entah ekspresi apa yang ingin dia perlihatkan, kini dirinya hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah bingung seperti orang buta arah di pinggir jalan, menyaksikan tubuh adiknya, tersungkur penuh cairan merah yang mewarnai hampir seluruh bagian pakaiannya.

"T-t-taufan…" Halilintar perlahan jatuh terduduk karena kakinya mendadak melemah seolah kehilangan penyangga.

Tangannya dengan gemetar menyentuh permukaan pipinya yang sedikit terciprat noda merah, sebelum akhirnya menampar dirinya berkali-kali, berharap apa yang dia lihat saat ini hanyalah halusinasi belaka.

Pipi terasa sakit dan sedikit memar akibat tamparan berulang kali dari tangannya sendiri, Halilintar perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya, terkejut melihat kucing hitam yang sedari tadi dikejar-kejar adiknya, sedang duduk diam di seberang trotoar, dengan mata merahnya yang seolah-olah memang sedang menatap Halilintar.

"Kau…" Halilintar mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang kucing itu lakukan, namun sedetik setelahnya, Halilintar mendapati tak ada lagi kucing di sana, berganti menjadi seorang pemuda berjaket dan topi serba hitam dengan mata merah yang menatap kosong Halilintar.

Halilintar menyadari, pemuda yang berdiri di seberangnya itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya, yang membedakan hanya jaket dan topi orang itu hitam polos tanpa motif apapun.

"Siapa…kau?" Halilintar bergumam dengan suara lemah, masih syok dengan kejadian di hadapannya, dan kurang yakin apa orang di seberang jalan tersebut bisa mendengarnya.

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat," pemuda tersebut bersuara-cukup untuk didengar Halilintar.

Halilintar masih diam di tempatnya, menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam tersebut mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menyeringai tipis, membuat mata merah pekatnya menyipit, **"Ini semua…bukan mimpi,"** ucapnya, langsung membuat Halilintar merasa sesak napas.

"A-apa…" Halilintar tersungkur, dan dirinya merasa matanya semakin lama semakin berat untuk tetap terbuka.

_Hal terakhir yang Halilintar lihat adalah senyum kosong pemuda tersebut, sebelum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran…_

* * *

Halilintar membuka matanya, dan dengan cepat segera bangun meski kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Apa…kenapa bisa aku…?" Halilintar menatap sekelilingnya, kini dirinya yang masih berbalut piyama, sedang duduk di atas ranjang kamarnya sendiri.

Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Halilintar beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, berusaha mengesampingkan dulu keganjilan yang sebelumnya dia alami.

.

.

.

"Ah, Kak Hali sudah bangun. Padahal baru saja mau kukerjai," Halilintar kembali terlonjak kaget-meski hal itu hanya ditunjukkan lewat tatapan matanya-begitu melihat siapa yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"T-taufan…?"

Boboiboy Taufan memiringkan kepala bingung melihat reaksi kakaknya yang tidak biasa tersebut, "Ada apa kak? Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"B-bukan apa-apa…aku mau keluar dulu," gumam Halilintar berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan segera berlalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi Kak Hali tolong jemput Gempa ya. Katanya dia mau ke minimarket membeli tepung dan gula, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama," pinta Taufan.

"Aku mengerti…lalu kau…" Halilintar berbalik menatap Taufan sambil berusaha untuk tetap berwajah datar, "Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, jika tidak ingin terluka," ucapnya dengan nada sedingin mungkin, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Taufan yang melongo di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Halilintar menyeka keringat yang sedikit menetes dari dahinya, sedikit menurunkan topi hitam berhias petir merah miliknya agar bisa terhindar dari sengatan matahari kemudian segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sebelumnya, Halilintar telah mengecek ponselnya. Hari ini hari minggu, tanggal 14 agustus, jam 11.45 siang.

Pemuda bertopi lurus tersebut telah tiba di minimarket, tetapi tidak menemukan Gempa di setiap sudut tempat tersebut.

Halilintar merasa sedikit khawatir. Meski percaya bahwa adik keduanya itu bisa menjaga dirinya, tapi sebagai kakak Halilintar tentu saja akan merasa khawatir.

_Apalagi setelah mengalami mimpi itu…_

.

.

.

15 menit menyusuri jalan setapak, tanpa sadar kaki berbalut sneakers hitam-merah tersebut membawanya ke taman bermain Pulau Rintis yang tidak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola yang biasa digunakan Blaze dan Gopal untuk bermain.

Halilintar terdiam melihat taman yang sama persis dengan yang ada di mimpinya tersebut. Tentu saja, karena mimpinya memang merefleksikan apa yang dia lihat di dunia nyata, dan nyatanya taman bermain itu memang seperti ini.

"Kak Halilintar?"

Halilintar sedikit tersentak kemudian segera menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah identik dengannya, tetapi memakai jaket hitam-kuning serta topi senada yang dipakai terbalik. Di genggaman tangan kirinya terdapat kantung plastik yang sepertinya berisi belanjaannya dari minimarket.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Halilintar tenang. "Dari minimarket, tapi aku mampir ke kedai es krim sebentar karena kepanasan," jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Hari ini memang cukup panas sih. Karena sudah masuk musim panas," gumam Halilintar.

"Ah, ada kucing,"

Halilintar diam menatap adik keduanya yang kini sedang berjongkok dan mengelus kepala seekor kucing hitam yang tampaknya juga menikmati elusan tangan Gempa pada tubuhnya.

Halilintar mulai merasa bahwa kucing di depannya ini cukup familiar, namun tidak menginterupsi adiknya yang masih asyik bermain dengan kucing tersebut.

"Hari ini memang musim panas…" Gempa bergumam, sedangkan Halilintar terlihat masih hanyut dengan pikirannya.

"Kakak tahu? Aku…sepertinya membenci musim panas,"

Halilintar sontak menatap Gempa yang masih mengelus kepala kucing tersebut, tetapi kini matanya sibuk meneliti gumpalan awan yang terdapat di langit biru cerah.

Bagaikan déjà vu, Halilintar ikut menatap langit bersama adiknya yang masih dalam posisi jongkok, "Begitu kah…?" gumam Halilintar ragu, merasa seperti pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya.

"Ah! Kucingnya…" Gempa sedikit terkejut melihat kucing yang tadinya begitu tenang di elus berlari cepat menuju belokan jalan secara tiba-tiba.

Gempa segera bangkit dari posisinya, hendak mengejar kucing tersebut, dan saat itu juga bayangan tentang mimpi semalam langsung melintas secepat kilat ke dalam kepala Halilintar.

"Tunggu," Halilintar dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Gempa. "Kau baru belanja kan? Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu," ucap Halilintar berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Oh benar, aku hampir lupa. Ya sudah deh," tukas Gempa. Halilintar menghela napas lega, dan segera berjalan mengikuti Gempa yang duluan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, mereka hampir selesai membangunnya ya?" Gempa menatap kagum sebuah bangunan besar yang saat ini baru setengah jadi dan ramai para pekerja konstruksi yang sibuk membangun gedung tersebut.

Halilintar hanya diam, merasa tidak ingat pernah ada konstruksi bangunan di tempat ini sebelumnya.

"Hey! Jangan berdiri terlalu dekat di sana, kalian tidak melihat tandanya?" salah seorang pekerja berteriak dari atas karena Halilintar dan Gempa berdiri di dalam area pembangunan.

"Ah, maaf…" Halilintar membalas, namun suaranya kalah kencang dengan seorang pekerja lain.

"AWAAASS! Besi penyangganya jatuh!"

Halilintar tersentak dan dengan reflek langsung menjauh dari area tersebut, tetapi kemudian otaknya kembali mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh tidak…Gempa! Gempa! Kau di mana…?!" Halilintar berlari menerobos asap debu yang diakibatkan bongkahan besi yang berjatuhan, dengan panik berusaha mencari adiknya yang sempat dia lupakan tadi.

"Gempa! Gempa, kau…" Halilintar kembali terpaku, tampak para pekerja dan pejalan kaki yang lewat mengerubungi sesuatu, atau seseorang. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat takut, gemetaran, bahkan ada yang sampai menjerit pilu.

Halilintar membeku, seolah syaraf tubuhnya lumpuh total saat mendapati adiknya terbaring di tanah, dengan beberapa tongkat besi yang menembus tubuhnya. Bisa terlihat genangan cairan merah mengental di sekitar tubuh pucat tersebut.

Halilintar menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena mual, matanya kini berair, dan dengan perlahan jatuh terduduk di pinggir jasad sang adik.

"Lagi-lagi…" Halilintar ingin sekali berteriak, namun entah kenapa suaranya serasa tersangkut di tenggorokannya, dan si sulung Boboiboy hanya bisa bergumam berkali-kali dengan suara serak.

"I-ini…ini tidak nyata…ini hanya mimpi…ini bohong…" Halilintar terus-menerus bergumam, mengabaikan kerumunan yang mengerubungi adiknya bak semut yang mengerumuni gula.

"Tidak…ini semua seperti yang sudah kau lihat," suara familiar itu kembali muncul, Halilintar langsung mengangkat kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangannya hingga akhirnya mendapati pemuda serba hitam itu lagi, kini sedang duduk di atas pagar pembatas.

**"Ini semua…bukanlah kebohongan,"** gumamnya dengan senyuman kosong tanpa arti.

_Halilintar kembali merasa pusing, hingga akhirnya jatuh tersungkur dan kehilangan kesadarannya._

* * *

_Sunday, 14 August, 20xx, 11.30.A.M._

"Kak Halilin!"

Halilintar mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, balas menatap adik kembar berhoodie orange-hitam di depannya dengan bingung.

"Kak Halilin denger nggak sih?" tanya pemuda tersebut cemberut.

Halilintar memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mendapati dirinya sedang duduk di atas ayunan sedangkan adik ketiganya, Boboiboy Blaze sedang asyik bermain di atas perosotan.

"Blaze…? D-di mana yang lain?" Halilintar bertanya ragu.

"Hah? Kak Halilin ngomong apa sih?" Blaze dengan cepat meluncur turun, kemudian berpindah menuju ayunan di samping Halilintar.

"Kak Gempa lagi bantuin Kak Taufan belajar kimia, karena nilainya amburadul sekali. Terus Ice seperti biasa, lagi _ngorok_ di rumah," jelas Blaze.

"O-oh…begitu yah?" gumam Halilintar lega, tapi juga was-was.

"Huaah…panas sekali. Aku memang suka api, tapi kalau suhu siang hari kayak gini kan lain ceritanya," keluh Blaze sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan topinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah masuk musim panas kan?" komentar Halilintar.

"Iya sih…hah…" Blaze mendesah kemudian mengarahkan tatapan mata jingganya ke arah langit biru, "Kakak tahu? Aku…sepertinya membenci musim panas," gumam Blaze.

Halilintar terdiam, mulai merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. "Begitu kah…?" balas Halilintar sebelum menyesali perkataannya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ah…kucing itu akhir-akhir ini selalu bermain di sini," Blaze tersenyum geli melihat seekor kucing hitam yang tampak mengendus-ngendus pinggiran komedi putar.

Halilintar hanya memandangi aktivitas kucing tersebut tanpa suara. Entah kenapa, Halilintar merasa tidak menyukai kucing itu.

_Entah kenapa…_

"Aku akan mengejarnya," Blaze segera bangkit dari ayunan, namun pergerakannya terhenti karena Halilintar menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Blaze penasaran. "Tidak…ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Halilintar penuh penekanan. Blaze hanya memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan karena kebetulan perutnya sudah berbunyi.

Kedua saudara kembar tersebut segera pergi meninggalkan taman bermain dan pulang menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

.

"Hey, Blaze…hanya perasaanku saja…atau rumah kita seperti menjadi lebih jauh?" Halilintar membuka suara, pasalnya sudah hampir 20 menit mereka meninggalkan taman bermain, namun tanda-tanda keberadaan rumah mereka belum terlihat.

"Hmm? Tidak kok, Kak Halilin ngelindur ya?" canda Blaze dengan senyum kekanak-kanakkannya. Halilintar hanya bisa diam sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada hal aneh yang menghambat mereka.

"Oke, tinggal lewat sini dan kita akan sampai," ucapan Blaze tersebut sedikit membuat Halilintar lega meski dirinya harus tetap waspada untuk apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam Halilintar tidak mengerti dan tidak ingat mengenai keberadaan trotoar di jalan tol.

_Dan lagi, sejak kapan ada jalan tol di sini?_

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar, karena Blaze sendiri sedang asyik berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Blaze, ini berbahaya. Kita…harus cepat," ucap Halilintar cemas.

"Nggak apa-apa, Kak Halilin. Kita biasa lewat sini kok," ucap Blaze santai. "Nah, itu rumahnya sudah kelihatan," Blaze dengan riang menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk ditinggali oleh mereka berlima ditambah kakek mereka, sudah nampak di ujung jalan.

Halilintar masih belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun, sedangkan Blaze sudah mulai menapaki anak tangga menuju jalan setapak di bawahnya.

"Blaze, kau harus…"

"Whoaa!"

Ucapan Halilintar terpotong, karena Blaze entah bagaimana bisa terpeleset begitu menapaki anak tangga ketiga.

"Blaze!" Halilintar dengan sigap berusaha menangkap tangan Blaze, namun pemuda berhoodie jingga tersebut malah mendorong Halilintar menjauh hingga sang pemuda jatuh terduduk di pinggir tangga, dan keberadaan Blaze akhirnya tak bisa dilihat oleh Halilintar lagi.

"Ukh…Blaze, Blaze!" Halilintar dengan cepat menuruni tangga tersebut, dan kembali syok melihat Blaze yang jatuh terkelungkup dengan seluruh tubuh di penuhi luka lecet, topinya terlempar entah ke mana dan dari kepalanya bisa terlihat cairan merah mengalir perlahan hingga menggenang di sekitar lehernya.

Halilintar membeku, tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

"Kenapa…kenapa ini harus terjadi? S-sebenarnya ada apa ini…?" desis Halilintar dengan suara serak dan bahu yang bergetar hebat, tidak tahu harus menunjukkan reaksi seperti apa.

"Kenapa katamu? Ini sudah menjadi takdirmu," Halilintar menoleh, dan di sanalah pemuda itu berada.

Pemuda serba hitam yang mirip dengan Halilintar tersebut sedang duduk di pinggir tangga seraya memasang senyum tanpa artinya,** "Ini bukanlah ilusi,"** gumamnya.

Halilintar mendelik, merasa tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari orang itu.

_Dan tidak pernah ingin mengerti apa maksudnya._

* * *

_Sunday, 14 August 20xx, 11.15.A.M._

"Kak Halilintar,"

Halilintar terlonjak kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kak Hali kenapa? Dari tadi cuma bengong aja di situ," Halilintar tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Taufan dan memilih fokus memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Ruang tamu, di sana ada Gempa yang sepertinya sedang membaca buku, Taufan yang sedang membersihkan skateboardnya, dan…Blaze yang sedang bermain video game.

"Cih…" Halilintar mengurut pelipisnya frustasi, tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau tidak dengan situasi ini.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat setelah semuanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Halilintar menyadari sesuatu.

"Di mana Ice?" tanya Halilintar.

"Biasa, lagi bobo cantik di kamar," sahut Blaze tanpa menoleh.

"Oh…" Halilintar beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju lantai dua, tepatnya kamar Boboiboy Ice.

"O iya, kalian semua…untuk hari ini sebaiknya jangan pergi ke mana pun. Sepenting apapun, sedarurat apapun, jangan keluar rumah. Ini perintah," tandas Halilintar sebelum berlalu menaiki tangga.

"Kak Hali kenapa sih?" gumam Taufan tak mengerti.

"Entah, mungkin kurang perhatian," ucap Blaze cuek.

"Sudahlah, dengarkan saja. Bagaimanapun Kak Halilintar adalah kakak kita," sahut Gempa dengan senyum tenangnya seperti biasa, meski dirinya sendiri juga penasaran dengan perintah kakaknya yang tidak seperti biasa tersebut.

.

.

.

Halilintar mendesah, melihat Ice berada di kamarnya, namun tidak tidur melainkan sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan tangan kiri mengipasi dirinya menggunakan kipas tangan.

"Ice," Halilintar menegur duluan dengan volume suara normal.

Ice melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali memfokuskan netranya pada buku di tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Halilintar.

"Hanya kisah romantis di musim panas," jawab Ice seadanya, membuat Halilintar sempat heran, sejak kapan Ice suka dengan kisah romansa?

_Dan lagi, sejak kapan Ice suka membaca novel?_

"Musim panas?" gumam Halilintar tanpa sadar.

"Yah…karena ini sudah musim panas," ucap Ice lagi.

"Hmm…" Halilintar bergumam kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kakak tahu? Aku…sepertinya membenci musim panas," gumam Ice sambil menatap langit melalui jendela di samping tempat tidurnya.

Halilintar tertegun, lagi-lagi kalimat itu.

"Begitu kah…?" Halilintar sedikit bingung karena ucapan yang dilontarkannya tanpa sadar tersebut.

Namun Halilintar sedikit merasa aman, karena ini di dalam rumah, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kucing di sini.

Halilintar kembali menghela napas, dan kemudian hendak berbalik keluar kamar, namun semua itu terhenti begitu mendengar suara-suara yang mendadak membuatnya merinding.

_**Ckris…**_

_**Ckris…**_

Halilintar menoleh, dan kaget setengah mati melihat Ice yang telah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan **gunting** menancap di lehernya, menciptakan noda merah yang bercipratan, mengotori sprei putih tempat tidur tersebut.

"I-ice? Apa yang…" Halilintar tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dirinya tidak mengerti, kenapa semakin lama ilusi ini menjadi semakin parah?

_Kenapa harus adik-adiknya? _

Halilintar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang.

Kucing itu tidak di sini, tapi kenapa…?

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu,"

Halilintar terpaku, melihat sosok itu muncul untuk yang keempat kalinya di hadapannya.

Kali ini pemuda itu berdiri di sudut kamar, membuat dirinya hanya nampak samar-samar ditambah pakaian serba hitamnya tersebut. Yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Halilintar dari sosok itu hanyalah sepasang mata merah yang kosong.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari ini. **Semua ini…bukanlah sekedar halusinasi saja**. Tidak peduli sejauh apa kau melarikan diri, kau akan tetap menyaksikan hal yang sama, berulang kali…" untuk yang pertama kalinya, sosok itu mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang, meski tentu saja itu bukan hal yang baik untuk Halilintar.

"Kau sudah menyaksikan apa yang terjadi terhadap orang-orang terdekatmu. Maka begitu, silahkan terus saksikanlah…" sosok itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menghilang, bersamaan dengan kamar Ice yang saat ini dipijaki Halilintar.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Halilintar kini berpindah ke suatu tempat yang hitam, dengan dinding yang dipenuhi jam dinding yang jarumnya semuanya menunjukkan angka yang berbeda.

Halilintar menyadari, di antara puluhan jam dinding tersebut, empat di antaranya telah berhenti berputar. Jarum keempat jam tersebut berhenti tepat di waktu kematian adik-adiknya.

"Begitu ya…?" Halilintar memejamkan matanya, samar-samar suara 'tik tok' dari jam yang berdetik terdengar.

"_Jika waktu berhenti berputar…artinya semuanya akan…berakhir…"_

* * *

_Sunday, 14 August, 20xx, 11.00.A.M._

Boboiboy Halilintar menyeka keringat yang sedikit menetes dari dahinya, sedikit menurunkan topi hitam berhias petir merah miliknya agar bisa terhindar dari sengatan matahari baru kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hari ini remaja berusia 14 tahun tersebut sedang tidak ada kegiatan, dan dirinya juga sedang bosan di rumah, jadi si Boboiboy sulung tersebut memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, tapi hal itu langsung disesalinya setelah menyadari betapa panasnya hari ini.

Lagipula, memang salahnya sendiri yang mau saja keluar rumah di jam ketika matahari sedang bersinar di puncak.

Karena kepanasan, Halilintar memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan berniat meminta Gempa membuatkan es kopi untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan dan juga tubuhnya.

15 menit menyusuri jalan setapak, tanpa sadar kaki berbalut sneakers hitam-merah tersebut membawanya ke taman bermain Pulau Rintis yang tidak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola yang biasa menjadi tempat Blaze dan Gopal bermain.

Awalnya Halilintar tidak berniat untuk tinggal, tapi hal itu diurungkannya begitu melihat siluet seorang gadis berpakaian pink dengan kerudung sewarna, sedang duduk di atas salah satu ayunan di sana.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Halilintar akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang gadis di atas ayunan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hei," tegur Halilintar pelan.

Gadis berpakaian pink itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum, "Halilintar ya? Ada apa?" sapanya ramah.

"Tidak…hanya berniat mampir," sahut Halilintar kemudian mendudukkan diri di ayunan kosong di samping gadis itu.

"Yaya…kucing itu…" Halilintar menyadari, Yaya, teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangganya, sedang mengelus seekor kucing berbulu hitam di pangkuannya.

"Oh? Aku menemukannya di atas perosotan. Menurutku dia imut jadi aku bermain dengannya sebentar," jelas Yaya seraya tertawa kecil, entah apa yang lucu.

"Oh…kau tidak kepanasan?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula kerudung bisa melindungiku dari panas kok," ucap Yaya dengan senyuman teduhnya.

"Ah…begitu. Hari ini memang sudah memasuki musim panas sih," komentar Halilintar.

"Iya…" Yaya bergumam kecil.

Suasana di taman bermain siang itu cukup hening, sebelum akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian Yaya membuka suara lagi.

"Hey, kamu tahu? Aku…sepertinya membenci musim panas," gumam Yaya sembari menatap langit dengan seulas senyum kecil.

Halilintar menatap gadis berkerudung pink tersebut sebentar kemudian menghela napas dan ikut menatap langit, "Ya…aku juga," gumamnya.

"_Miaw!"_

"Ah, astaga!" Yaya memekik kaget karena kucing hitam yang tadinya meringkuk dengan tenang di pangkuannya tiba-tiba melompat dan lari menuju belokan jalan.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Yaya melompat turun dari ayunan dan dengan cepat mengejar sang kucing yang telah berbelok menuju jalan raya. Halilintar juga ikut mengejar, lebih tepatnya mengikuti Yaya yang tampaknya tidak ingin melepaskan kucing kecil tersebut.

Halilintar kembali heran, karena untuk ukuran kucing, larinya cukup cepat-bahkan terlalu cepat sampai-sampai orang yang atletis seperti dirinya (juga Yaya) harus berlari sekuat tenaga mengejarnya.

Kedua remaja tersebut terus berlari mengejar sang kucing sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di seberang zebra cross yang sunyi tanpa ada satu orang atau kendaraan pun.

Yaya kemudian melanjutkan larinya begitu netranya menangkap si kucing yang diam di tengah zebra cross.

Halilintar yang baru sampai hanya terdiam di pinggir trotoar, sebelum manik rubinya melebar melihat lampu jalan di pinggir trotoar yang tadinya hijau berganti menjadi merah.

Dan anehnya, sebuah truk kanvas besar muncul dari ujung jalan yang tadinya sangat sepi tersebut begitu Yaya tiba di zebra cross untuk menangkap si kucing.

"Itu kan…" Halilintar merasa waktu berhenti untuk sesaat, dan selama itulah Halilintar menyadari dirinya pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

_Di ujung jalan, Halilintar bisa melihat kucing itu menyeringai ke arahnya._

"Tidak…" Halilintar bergumam dengan suara rendah.

"Tidak kali ini!"

Halilintar dengan sigap langsung mendorong Yaya yang masih terdiam di tengah zebra cross hingga gadis itu terhindar dari truk besar tersebut.

Namun sebagai gantinya, Halilintarlah yang tidak bisa meloloskan diri dari bahaya tersebut.

Sesaat sebelum dirinya terhempas oleh truk, Halilintar bisa melihat sosok berbaju hitam itu menatapnya dengan bingung bercampur kaget.

"Hmph…**rasakan**,"

Halilintar tersenyum kecil sebelum pandangannya tertutupi oleh noda merah yang berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri.

_**Brak!**_

Yaya yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri hanya berdiri terpaku di pinggir zebra cross menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja menimpa temannya tersebut.

Dan entah sejak kapan, di seberang jalan Yaya bisa melihat dinding hitam berhias puluhan jam dinding yang semuanya retak dan hancur, kecuali satu yang masih utuh meski telah berhenti berputar.

"Itu…" Yaya perlahan berjalan mendekati dinding tersebut, dan entah apa yang merasukinya, satu pukulan darinya berhasil menghancurkan jam terakhir itu.

* * *

_Monday, 15 August, 20xx, 12.30.P.M._

Gadis itu mendadak membuka matanya, setelah apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya.

"Ukh…" Gadis bernama Yaya tersebut menggerang sebentar sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya meski kepalanya masih terasa pening. Setelah memperhatikan jam di dindingnya, Yaya hanya mendesah kemudian memeluk kucing berbulu hitam yang sedang meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur.

Gadis itu menampilkan seulas senyum kecil sambil menggumam dan mengelus bulu si kucing, sementara kucing tersebut merespon dengan meongan kecil serta senyum samar tanpa arti.

"_Maaf ya, aku…gagal lagi,"_

.

.

.

_**The End?**_

* * *

**Eh…majii de?! Fict macam apa ini?**

**Well, as you can see, fict ini sebenarnya udah publish 2 tahun lalu, tapi saya memutuskan untuk repost dengan sedikit perbaikan sana-sini. Ahahaha…#heh**

**BTW, fict ini saya ambil dari video KagePro berjudul Kagerou Days yang ceritanya memang bikin saya deg-degan.**

**Fict ini 90% mirip dengan plot di video itu, hanya saja saya menggunakan Halilintar, bersama empat elemen lainnya serta Yaya.  
Kenapa empat? Yah karena ff ini publish sebelum debut Thorn dan Solar sih...ehehehehe...**  
**Nah, fict ini hanya one-shot, jadi nggak bakalan saya lanjutin. Saya sendiri ga tahu ini fict macam apa…ehehehe…*dicakar***

**Saya kasih tahu nih, sebenarnya di antara mereka semua, ada yang benar-benar meninggal. Nah, menurut kalian siapa itu?**  
**Yah, kalau ada yang mau tahu jawabannya, kurang paham ama cerita, mau kasih kritik, saran, atau mau nagih(?) juga silahkan kek kotak review ~ **

**Oke, itu saja. Semoga saja saya bisa melanjutkan fict-fict lama yah... *Pundung liatin utang***  
**Oke, sampai jumpa lagi di fict selanjutnya~!**

**Review Please~**


End file.
